For sure this time!
by Kaneki Uchiha
Summary: Okay so I just started not so long ago but here's one that I've made on Kaneki x Touka, and then some! And each chapter have time jumps! Enjoy! And please review! I'd love to read the reactions of viewers
1. For sure this time

Anteiku was about to close, but as its condition, nobody would really notice people were still working. Nishiki was just washing up the remaining cups for the night, Yoshimura just came back from Touka's room with an upset look on his face. "So how's it doing?" Asked Nishki, Yoshimura looks at him with an angry face hearing the question. "Fine! How's SHE doing?", Yoshimura then replies, "Thank you, anyway Touka wouldn't wanna talk to me. She seemed more depressed than last time.".

Suddenly they realize that it's been about three years ever sense a certain event that would always be remembered. Nishiki then stops the silence saying, "I know he's gonna come back, but as days go on by... I'm not sure anymore." To Yoshimura, it was a surprise, especially having to hear it out of Nishiki. Yoshimura then answers with, "I'm sure he's busy at the moment! Then if he has free time, he'll come to drop by, say hi to everyone, like always!".

Nishiki then nodding ok, the two attend to their needs before leaving Anteiku. With the front door suddenly opening, Nishki assumes it being a customer; Nishki then walks to the front trying to inform the person about the time. "Apologies sir! We are about t-..." It was at that moment, he saw what looked to be a familiar sight.

"K-Kane-...", "Man! I really wanted a latte, one with the rabbit pictures that are always there." Interrupted the man who entered the cafe. Nishiki then replies trying to speak right, "Kaneki!", "Nishiki! Anyone else here? Or are we gonna be saying each other's names over and over again?". Yoshimura then walks in with the same shocked face Nishiki had while seeing Kaneki.

Nishki finally answers saying, "Where the hell have you been dumbass!? You had almost everyone worrying you wouldn't return dammit!". Kaneki soon puts a face of a child trying to apologize to Nishiki, "I'm sorry I took so long, I just got lost for a bit. But I'm back now!", Both Yoshimura and Nishiki suddenly turned from shocked to relaxed knowing that Kankei's back.

Kaneki brings a hand to the back of his head while tilting his head down enough to see the ground, "So... Umm... Is...", Yoshimura then stops him there replying, "In her room!" With Nishiki following with, "And more of a-" Nishiki then realizes Yoshimura glaring at him with what Nishiki would consider terrifying. "A-grouchy person than usual.", Yoshimura then wears that smile he just had towards Kaneki.

Soon Kaneki arrives at Touka's front door, knowing his manners, he knocked. At first, no one answered it, so Kaneki then knocked again, this time with some one replying. "Dammit old man I told you to go awa-" It was Touka who opened the door seeing it wasn't Yoshimura, but Kaneki. "Hi! Touka-chan!", At the moment, Touka had what looked to be a more surprised face than what the guys had in Anteiku.

"Now before you hit me, I'd like to at least go first! Let's see where to start, right! For starters I dyed my hair black, like you said, and I've worked out a bit more often, and I also brought you something!" Kaneki then pulls out a bag with a stuffed bunny inside, "I know it's a bit dumb, but I felt like I needed to do something. Alright, now you can hit me, just not too hard please?"

There was a lot of things Touka wanted to do to Kaneki, she really felt like beating the hell out of him, but she also felt like just punching him on the shoulder. Touka then realizes what she really wanted to do, so she instead throws her arms around him, enough to push him on the ground. Kaneki was expecting a little punch, but this was totally different coming from Touka. He then hugged her back, while noticing Touka's tears running onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kaneki!" Said from a crying Touka, "I like it!". Kaneki then asks, "How much do you like it?", Touka replies with, "It isn't much, but I love it already! But I don't love it as much as..." With a pause like that, Kaneki really wanted to know, so he could buy her something else, something she'll remember him for. "As much as what?" Touka then answers the question with a simple, "You! Why else am I crying for?"

"Touka-chan!" Kaneki was just jaw dropped, hearing Touka refer to him, not only was he surprised, but he knew he wouldn't have to buy anything else for Touka. She then brings a question up for Kaneki, "I just need to know, are your feelings mutual?" It soon turned into an awkward silence, leaving Touka wanting to know even more about Kaneki's feelings.

Kaneki then hugs Touka even tighter and says, "Yes, my feelings mutual to yours. Maybe a little bit more!". Raising her head, Touka looks at Kaneki with a smile, one that no one has seen in a long time. "Kaneki, I love you!", with that, Kaneki makes an even brighter smile, "I love you to! I like your smile, it suits you well." Touka thanking Kaneki, they both bring themselves closer, and kissed. They were both surprised the others lips were softer than expected. After the kiss, Touka then tells Kaneki, "But leave me again and I'll seriously kill you!" Just what Kaneki was expecting from Touka, he replies simply saying, "I won't! For sure this time!" Then they both caress each other again.

Kaneki and Touka unknown to their surroundings, Nishiki and Yoshimura eavesdrop behind the stairs, "Holy shit!" Whispered Nishiki, "They both just confessed!". With a confused face, Yoshimura looks at Nishiki having to hear the unexpected, "Nishiki, do you like them as a couple?" Nishiki realizing he hadn't just said what was in his mind, he slightly blushes saying, "I-It was a thought I had. Yes, I can be a dick to Touka, but it's something about them that sort of cute... Please don't say this to anyone?" Yoshimura puts two fingers together at one side of his lip, goes across to the other side of the lip, then drops his hands meaning that Nishiki's secret is safe with him.


	2. Nishiki's day with his OTP (sort of)

"Nishiki? What are you doing?" Asked Enji who happened to be staring at a man hiding behind the wall next to the stairs, Nishiki was either spying on Touka, or trying to scare Hinami. "Shh! You're gonna blow my cover!" , "Okay I understand that but, what are you hiding from?" , whispered Enji; "Kaneki and Touka of course! Ever since they both confessed there love to each other, for the past 9 months all they do is chat in her room! I mean, they're a couple! They should go out on dates!"

Enji was trying so hard to catch up with Nishiki's pace, to result in him only understanding the first and last sentence. "You really need to calm down. It's not as if they're gonna go out right now! Plus they've been on dates before!", Nishiki then replies, "I know that but i want to be there when they annou-", hearing footsteps going downstairs, both Nishiki and Enji try to act like they were working. They both see that it was both Kaneki and Touka coming from her room, with Touka stating, "Enji! Nishiki! If anyone asks, I'm out with Kaneki!".

Both replied with a simple ok, while Nishiki's brain had a fireworks show in enjoyment hearing what Touka just said. As the love birds left, Enji claims, "Okay, that was just coincidence! Just don't do anything stu-...", before he could finish, Nishiki drops his job for a bit saying, "I need to make sure this goes somewhere! Don't interfere unless if you wanna be Watson!".

Hearing Nishiki leaving, Yoshimura tells Enji, "Could you actually get him? He's on dish duty and I need them cleaned before we close.". Enji then agrees chasing after Nishiki while repeatedly asking himself, "Why am I Watson?"

Nishiki was on their tail hiding behind an entrance of a park, while Enji finally catches up with the lunatic. "Nishiki! Stoahh-!", Enji was then pulled and had his mouth covered, none other than Nishiki. Nishiki then states, "You're gonna blow it for me dude! If they find us we're dead!"; with Enji finally shutting up, he asks Nishiki if he realizes that he's doing what's considered stalking with Nishiki stating, "It's not stalking, it's spectating from an angle! At least try to help!". With no other options, Enji finally helps Nishiki with his mission.

While "spectating" Kaneki and Touka, both men see how Touka seems to be smiling, "Enji! She has a smile!", stated Nishiki, with Enji replying, "And?", Nishiki then points out that she has THE smile, a smile in which is the brightest they've ever seen in a person. "Holy shit! You're right! Of course she'll grin a bit, but she smiling as bright as Kaneki's. While showing teeth!"

Both Kaneki and Touka later sit on a bench looking at the city of Tokyo, still talking with each other. Little do they notice the men looking at them behind a tree, "Enji! Stop moving!", said an almost suffocated Nishiki. As their minor feud ends, they both find themselves seeing Touka laying herself on Kaneki as he has his arm around her. As they gaze upon a couple meant to be, Enji spots Nishiki's nose is bleeding like crazy. "Umm... Nishiki! Your nose.", just now noticing, Nishiki wipes his nose embarrassed by it.

Soon everyone went back to Anteiku, with the guys leaving before Kaneki and Touka of course. As the two lovers walk in, Kaneki notices that both Enji and Nishiki are out of breath, "Are you two okay? You seem a bit tired.". Both then fix themselves up and reply with a yes, Kaneki and Touka later go back into Touka's room, Nishiki sees Touka having the same face as always, he thinks that Touka's probably more open to Kaneki than anyone else. "What are you looking at shithead?", Asked Touka, although he should insult her at this time, he lets her go with, "Nothing! I just thought I saw something in the mirror.".

Enji the realizes that Nishiki didn't say anything rude to Touka this time, meaning that not only is Touka changing, but Nishiki as well. Later in Touka's room, Hinami enters and asks Touka, "Onee-chan, what did you two do? Did you two go somewhere in which you could kiss?", with Touka blushing, Kaneki giggled and answered Hinami's question, "No Hinami, we just walked through the park, that's all!". With that answer, Hinami gave a big smile hearing that the two had some time to themselves.

As Hinami left, Touka looked at Kaneki saying, "How do you do it?", not understanding, Kaneki asked her what she meant; she then replies with, "Make me love you even more everyday?". Kaneki starts blushing himself after that question, making Touka laugh, at that moment, he sees Touka as the definition of beauty, having so many qualities that make her not only what Kaneki wants, but for every man who see Touka.

"Touka-chan!", Touka stops Kaneki there, "Could you just say my name as it is from now on?", she allows him to continue, "Okay, Touka!...", he stops having realize he's not as brave as he thought. "What's wrong?", Asked Touka, Kaneki then thinks but then knowing that he should act first as of now. "I want your hand in marriage! Will you give that honor?", "I do!", Kaneki was then shocked that it was that quick, "D-Did you hear what I just sa-", "I heard you proposing to me, so I replied with a yes. I was wondering when you were gonna ask at all!", with that, made Kaneki the happiest man there could be.


	3. The adorkable couple

Hide just woke up from what may have been the best sleep he had in all of life, with nothing but good thoughts about how he would spend his weekend morning. At that moment his cellphone rang, it was Kaneki, he answers the phone wondering to himself why Kaneki would call this early. "Speaking to Hide!", "Hello? Hey Hide! Are you ready for today?", today? What was today? Was it a guy's day out? Was something planned? Hide needed more info. "Umm... Yeah! I can't wait to get wasted!", hoping he said the right thing, Hide crossed his fingers while thinking to himself that Kaneki doesn't kill him.

"Really Hide? You're gonna get drunk on my wedding day?", and at that moment, Hide remembered that on that Saturday, Kaneki was gonna marry Touka at Anteiku; Hide's heart stopped beating for a moment, then thought of the right reply as fast as he could. "Hehe! Don't worry man! I'll make sure to stay sober until tomorrow.", "Yup! That sounds like the Hide I've always known!", said Kaneki

"Anyway since I made you best man, I gave you the ring to hold onto, do you have it?", while Kaneki was asking that question, Hide was searching through his laundry trying to find the ring, which soon after he had succeeded. "I got it right here!", with that comment, Kaneki sighed relief and said, "Good! Now make sure you're there by s-", Hide cuts Kaneki off knowing that he had to be there at six, "Dude! I know this stuff! I'll see you later with the lady to be!".

He soon after hangs up the phone having to see it was thirty minutes until six, and from his place to Anteiku, it wasn't looking very bright. Hide then gets dressed, grabs the ring, and heads out trying to flag down a cab with not one at least slowing down. Hide then thinks, "SCREW IT!", and runs towards the wedding, "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!", these were the thoughts that Hide was thinking while running.

Hide checked the time realizing that he only has ten more minutes until he has to be there, however he wasn't even half way there. With some thinking, Hide finds a moving truck in which he can grab from the rear, he then runs for it, and fails! There was nothing else Hide could do at the time so he returned to running to Anteiku.

Hide arrived an hour late, he had a sad look his face as he entered what was suppose to be Kaneki's wedding, but nothing was there. Hide then calls Kaneki to ask what happened to the wedding, then Kaneki answers why they weren't there yet. "If you had let me finished earlier, I would've said you needed to be there by SEVEN IN THE AFTERNOON!", Hide had not felt so embarrassed in his whole life out of the many things he considered embarrassing.

The day went by and the marriage had gone better than expected for the newly weds. And with a marriage, comes the party afterwards; everyone had made speech for Kaneki and Touka, they were surprised themselves when Nishiki wanted to make a speech by only saying, "I know that I can be a bit rude to Touka sometimes, but my little heart grows five times its size when I see you two together! That's all I'm gonna say.", and before the speeches had ended, Hide had one last thing to say.

"When I first met Kaneki, he was more than nice, he was a freaking angel sent from heaven given the job to be nice all the time. Anyway, the first time he brought me to Anteiku, he told me about someone he liked!", Kaneki then tries to end Hide's speech a bit early knowing what he was gonna say, "That's a great story Hid-", Hide then steals the microphone back from Kaneki's hands asking him to sit with his wife as an order.

"And as I was looking around, the first girl I saw that I knew would be Kaneki's type was Touka! I then asked him if it was her, he said no, but he did say that, 'she was sort of cute!', and so in my mind I knew that the two could get somewhere, and look at them now!". Touka then looks at Kaneki who happened to be blushing so much, he laid his face on his table, and asks him, "Why don't we talk about this other girl you liked in a bit, okay?", Kaneki then agrees trying to look normal again. Hide then finishes with raising his glass up saying, "To Kaneki and Touka! The adorkable couple!".


	4. Wait! What?

It was a nice spring afternoon, Kaneki was hanging out with Hide like old times, and playing on some video games they use to always play. Hide, while losing at the game, asks Kaneki, "I know I asked you to hang out today, but is Touka okay with this? I mean, I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything!", "Oh I asked before I could even do anything, she'd kill me if I hadn't asked! Touka said her friend, Yoriko, is going to help do something, she said I wouldn't like it so it was okay for me to meet you.".

Suddenly, Kaneki hears his phone ring and picks it up, it was Touka. He really hopes that he didn't do anything wrong, knowing that Touka would only call him for that reason. "H-Hello? Touka?", After that, he hears gasps coming from the other side, he knew it was Touka's, "Hello! Kaneki! Can you come back to Anteiku now!? Something big just happened!", he says okay then hangs up, Kaneki worries that Touka may have been injured doing something and tries leaving Hide's place.

"Kaneki, what's up?" Asked Hide, "I dunno! But Touka said she needs me and I plan to be there as of right now!", Kaneki then grabs his keys until Hide stops along the process, "Not like that man! There's a lot of traffic heading back to Anteiku, it's faster on foot!". Kaneki then thanks Hide and they both run out trying to return to Touka. "Hide, why are you following me?", "If Touka's in any danger, I'll be there to back you up!", Kaneki then thanks Hide but thinks to himself, "I'm pretty sure you'll just make it worse if ghouls are attacking Anteiku, by that time, you'll just be more food!". Unfortunately, there was a set of obstacles in front of their path, well, unfortunate for Hide. Kaneki then passes everything in front of him without having any of them being harmed, Hide just looks at Kaneki, seeing how although it sucks being a ghoul, it's awesome being friends with a ghoul.

Kaneki then arrives back at Anteiku in less than an hour, seeing everyone looking worried. "Nishiki! What happened?", Nishiki explains that Touka just screamed and said that she won't talk to anyone unless if they were Yoriko or Kaneki. That being said, Kaneki gets even more worried about Touka and clenches his fists, "Where is she?", "She's in her room!".

Kaneki then runs towards Touka's room, screaming her name making her know that he's back, he opens the front door hoping she's fine. "Touka! I'm here! What's going-", Kaneki is stopped by a touch of both Touka's arms hugging him, and her lips kissing his, as she has a smile on her face; Kaneki is confused with what just happened, he thought she was in danger, but he finds her and Yoriko unharmed. "T-Touka? W-Was there s-something wrong?", Touka then pulls something out and Kaneki's thinking, "What's she pulling out? Wait! It looks like a pen, no! It's a p...pre...pre...pregnancy test? And it's positive?". Touka says that's why she needed Yoriko, to ask her how to deal with the test if it were to be positive, "But Nishiki said you screamed.", "I was screaming because I was happy and excited, so then I called you to come back!", Kaneki now sees why she was gasping while calling him at Hide's. "Kaneki! You're gonna be a father!", Kaneki then smiles ever so brightly than before, then both Kaneki and Touka hear Nishiki screaming, "YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!", while having to be in front of everybody else downstairs.

Half an hour later, Hide shows up all tired and soar from running all the way to Anteiku, and he sees everyone happy instead of being in danger. "What...(gasp)happened...", Kaneki spots Hide and goes to explain the situation, "Hide, it wasn't an emergency, Touka wanted to tell me she was pregnant!", "Oh okay then I tho-... Wait! She's? But?", Hide was jaw-dropped hearing that his best friend was gonna be a father. Out of curiosity, Hide asks both Kaneki and Touka, "S-So you two, y'know, 'did' it?", both confused, they needed time to think. By the time they found out, Kaneki and Touka had faces as red as ripe tomatoes, Kaneki then tells Hide, "Let's not talk about it okay Hide? Why don't we find the name for the baby, okay?".

"Ooh! Ooh! How about Chizuru if it's a girl?", said Yoriko, Touka automatically declined the name before Kaneki could decide. Hide wanted to get a shot at it and said, "How about something like Matsuda? Y'know, if it's a guy!", Kaneki felt like that was a bit too much, especially for a young age. Kaneki and Touka decided to think of the names for the baby, several minutes later, Kaneki thought of the name for the boy, and Touka thought of the name for the girl.

Touka was the one who would say, "We've decided that if it's a boy, we'll name him Minato! If it's a girl, then we'll name her Mayuri!". Everyone loved the names, Nishiki even cried knowing he will one day be able to see the face of Kaneki and Touka's child. Nishiki then states, "I shall be, 'Uncle Nish!', and be one of the best uncles that had ever lived!". As Nishiki kept talking, Kaneki and Touka weren't sure if having him around the baby was a good idea, so Kaneki tells Hide, "Hide! You're my best friend! And if Nishiki fails, we leave our child with you! Understand?", "No problem dude! Wait, how will I know what they want to eat?".


	5. February 16th

Touka was out shopping, looking to prepare for when the baby comes. The store Touka was in had some incredibly low prices, even for the most simple of things. Touka was thinking to herself saying, "I'm so excited! Wait! Shit, I forgot to tell Ayato about the baby! I just hope he doesn't get pissed at Kaneki when he finds out."; suddenly, Touka wasn't feeling so well, as if she had a stomach ache, until she notices she's standing in water. "Fuck! Why now? The doctor said one more week! I have to call Kaneki!", while dialing Kaneki's phone, Touka asks where the nearest hospital was, luckily it was just two blocks away from the store.

Kaneki was helping out at Anteiku while Touka was at the store, although there wasn't much business as usual. While throwing the trash away, Kaneki hears his phone, seeing it was Touka, he picked up thinking if she wanted to ask him a question. "Kaneki speaking!", "Kaneki! The baby's coming! I need you at the hospital nearby the store we always go to!", As of that moment, Kaneki would've freaked out and probably set everyone into a panic, however, he knows that he's old enough to face these challenges the right way. "Don't worry Touka, I'll meet you there!", "Please hurry! I don't want you to miss the baby's birth, okay?", Both of them had hung up, and as Touka entered into the hospital, Kaneki calls everyone that the baby was on its way.

Nishiki had arrived at the hospital, and sees that Hide, Enji, Yoshimura, and Yoriko was in the waiting room, he asked where Kaneki was at the time, Yoshimura replies with, "Kaneki's with Touka right now, we haven't heard anything since then.". Everyone was worried about the two, just hoping that everything turns out fine. To help with the wait, Hide goes and asks Nishiki, "Say Nishiki! When did you start thinking of Kaneki and Touka as a couple?", Nishiki sort of blushes, then looks at Hide saying, "It was probably soon after Kaneki left, I was on my way to Anteiku until I saw Touka looking at a poster. I went to look closer noticing that the poster had a picture of Kaneki on it, and it was at that time I saw her crying. Knowing her, she really needed to have loved Kaneki for her to cry.". The room became quiet again, and hours passed until around twelve-fourteen, on the sixteenth day of February, Kaneki shows up at the waiting telling everyone, "You guys wanna see him?".

Moments later, everyone was struggling to get through the door of Touka's room, which ended up with all of them landing face first into the ground. After fixing themselves, the gang sees that Touka has her baby in her arms, asleep peacefully. In which leaves Yoriko clapping in joy, the guys breathing a sigh of relief, and Nishiki bleeding from his nose. Suddenly, a familiar face appears in the room having everyone in shock, "Ayato! What are you doing here?", "Well for starters I want to see my sisters son, Second of all I want to see the father!". Ayato then walks towards Kaneki and stares at him, in which soon after he pulled his hand out saying, "Make sure you don't do anything stupid okay? You have Ayato junior now.", Kaneki then shakes Ayato's hand in agreement. Touka then states, "His name's Minato! I already have to deal with one Ayato!", and then everyone laughed, now the only problem Kaneki and Touka have to deal with is how to deal with Nishiki's moments of freaking out over one little baby.


	6. Aya-cha

During their visit at Yoriko's place, Hide and Nishiki asked what had she gotten for Minato's birthday, with a surprised look on her face, she answered with some shocking news. "Are you serious Yoriko? You forgot about Minato's birthday!?", Those were some of the first words that Hide asked his new found girlfriend, and he was sure that he'd be the loose cannon in the relationship. "Dammit Yoriko it's his third birthday! How could you forget?", Asked a shocked yet angry Nishiki, Yoriko didn't know what to do so she started asking what she should buy for Minato.

"S-Should I get him some chocolates or something?", Asked Yoriko, both Nishiki and Hide had looked at each other with a face in which they both know that Yoriko still doesn't know about Touka, Kaneki, and Minato being ghouls. Hide states how Minato isn't a big fan of anything sweet; devastated, Yoriko decides to ask for something that would last longer. Yoriko asks the guys if Minato would like a stuffed teddy bear with Nishiki soon saying, "Nope! But he does like rabbits!".

Yoriko finally decides to find a stuffed bunny for Minato, as she leaves, leaving the guys all by themselves, Hide suggested that they should go with her to make sure that she doesn't buy anything related to food or else she might find out about the big secret. Minutes later Hide and Nishiki find Yoriko in a shop at the toys section. Yoriko sees on how they went along with her, and questions which bunny should she buy. "You see, this ones is blue and the other is orange, I'm not sure which color he likes the most.", Still unsure, Yoriko instead decides to buy both up until she realizes that she forgot her wallet, "Ummm... Hide? Nishiki? Do you mind?".

Hours later, with Hide and Nishiki trying to smile after losing almost all their money, the three arrive at the birthday party at Anteiku. By that time, Hide finds Minato and realizes that something in this world is a bit off balance. Nishiki find Hide asking what's wrong until the he himself sees something that shouldn't be happening, Minato eating as if he isn't a ghoul.

Kaneki walks up to say hi to the three of them to see two are in a moment in which they saw some kind of epic plot twist in a story they just read. Hide then walks up to Kaneki telling him about Minato and his, "eating", Kaneki explains how it was a surprise to both himself and Touka to find him eating food as if he was human to find out that Ayato had told Minato of the matter. As Hide and Nishiki grin at Ayato, who was playing with Minato, they both understand that Ayato's really trying to help Kaneki and Touka.

Later on Minato was opening presents and got super excited for the bunnies Yoriko gave to him, meanwhile Ayato stares at Minato from a distance with what looks like a minor smile on his face. Touka then walks up to him having her back on the same wall Ayato leans on saying, "Thanks Ayato. He finds you a cool uncle, and even gets excited whenever you're around.", Ayato then blushes and says, "I'm n-not doing much, just making sure he lives a good childhood, one better than ours."

As the party ended, Minato was sleepy and Ayato goes to take him to bed, "Wow Ayato!" Said Kaneki, "You'd make a great father someday.". Ayato blushes yet again as he grabs Minato, suddenly Minato was looking as if he wanted to say something, which was odd due to how Minato still hadn't learned much of talking. With Kaneki and Touka their, Ayato was excited to see what Minato would say. "A-A-Aya-cha!", Kaneki, Touka, and Ayato were surprised to hear that Minato's first word was Ayato's name, instead of something like, "mama", or, "dada". Not only did Minato say Ayato's name, he made sound cute just by saying, "Aya-cha!".


	7. The bond between Minato and Ayato

As the school bells rang, Minato raced out of his school to see Ayato waiting for him, "Hey Minato! How was school?", Minato always had something to say to Ayato either big or small, and anything in between. "One thing's for sure," said Minato, "I got a 100 on my test for Twelve Angry Men!"; not much of a bookworm himself, he did know that TAM is an American book, one that's hard to read, especially for a middle schooler.

As they walk their way to Anteiku, Ayato notices the girl Minato usually talks about, Marie. Ayato then stops Minato and asks him about her, "Hey Minato! That wouldn't happen to be that girl you talk abo-" Minato didn't even think twice about covering Ayato's mouth, never has he ever been that close to embarrassment. "Shh! Aya-cha! Don't! Not cool!", as he argued with Ayato, Minato wasn't looking in front of him, in which he soon bumped into Marie. "M-Marie-chan! I'm sorry! I should've watched where I was walking! My apologies!", continuing to apologize, Marie laughs on how he's saying sorry when she wasn't even looking where to walk; "I'm sorry Minato-kun, but it wasn't your fault, I should be apologizing! Is he a friend?", Marie then points at Ayato, and Minato states that he's actually his uncle. Marie was confused for a moment, due to the fact she sees Minato with black hair and Ayato with purple hair, but she had to settle with the info she had.

After the awkward collision, both Minato and Ayato continued on their way back to Anteiku as Ayato himself made a grin. Minato asks, "Uh Aya-cha, what's with the face?", "Minato! You need to ask her out already! I mean, once you see the right moment, you need to take it!"; annoyed by Ayato's suggestions on dating, Minato comes back with, "Well if I have to look for the right moment, how come you haven't asked Hinami-chan to go out with you yet?". Hearing that made Ayato blush intensely, "D-Don't say it out loud! Ugh! You just had to be like your father didn't you?".

Moments later they both reached Anteiku, seeing Kaneki make the food, Touka making coffee, and Hinami serving the tables, and Nishiki was just there. Touka greets her son saying, "Welcome back! How was school?", Minato said it was the same old, same old. As he was talking to his mother, Minato wanted to at least help Ayato with, "Looking for the right moment," and was pushing Ayato towards Hinami; as Ayato makes a face towards Minato, he hears from behind him, "Oh Ayato-kun! How are you today?", and realizing it was Hinami. "Oh uh... Hi Hinami-chan! I-I'm fine th-thank you for asking! Listen uh...,", unable to finish his sentence, Hinami interrupts asking, "What's wrong?", unknowing to her, that made her look cuter in Ayato's eyes making him blush a bit. Ayato then tries to finish his sentence, "S-So I bought two t-tickets for a movie a friend and I wanted to see, b-but he s-s-sort of had plans, s-so I was wondering if y-you'd like to take their place?", with a gentle smile, Hinami accepts the request for the movies.

By closing time, Ayato was waiting for Hinami and was a bit nervous. As Hinami got out of her uniform and into her normal clothes, Ayato was looking at what may have been a girl only seen in dreams; as they both left, Kaneki, Touka, and Nishiki see them and thought that it seemed a bit odd. Kaneki asks, "What do you think they're up to?", thinking of reasons, the three came up with one possibility, and at the same time they were hesitating about it; the three of them had one thing in mind, "Hinami and Ayato?", breaking the silence, Kaneki states, "Yeah I can see them together!", soon after Touka says, "I have to agree!", and Nishiki answering with, "What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah! I, 'ship' it!". As the three finish their discussion Minato is hearing the conversation and making a grin of his own staring at Ayato and Hinami, he then says to himself, "You're welcome Ayato! Just remember you owe me!"


	8. Worth it? Yes!

There wasn't really a quiet day at Anteiku ever since Minato talked about it to his friends which would soon reach the rest of the high school students, then their families. But at last came a moment of no one wanting an order; and the members of Anteiku could finally calm down a bit. Touka was by herself washing some dishes, until she felt someone's arms hugging her around the waist and a forehead touching her right shoulder as they say, "It's time for a break now Touka, give yourself a rest."; knowing it was Kaneki, Touka stops washing dishes and dries her hands, in which she herself turns to hug Kaneki and replies, "You look tired yourself, but without us, Nishiki's gonna burn the place down," "Nishiki? What about everybody else?". Touka then explains on how Enji's out sick, Hinami's with Ayato, and the old man had to go with Yomo to get some food for Anteiku. That was until Kaneki had an idea, "How about Minato?", for a moment Touka had forgotten that there was no school today, so she thought Minato was still at school; instead, he was actually studying for his English test he had on, "Fahrenheit 451".

Meanwhile at Kaneki and Touka's place, Minato stops his studies and tries feeding the bird, Loser, "So we meet again you little bastard! All I'm going to do is feed you, now be a nice little bastard and don't do anything stupid.". As Minato feeds Loser, Touka walks in saying, "Minato-kun, I'd like for you to help downstairs!", obeying his mother, Minato asks why he's needed all of the sudden, "Well, your father and I are gonna go out for a bit, and we're pretty sure that Nishki's as responsible as your father when he was trying not to eat Hide.". With a small chuckle, Minato grabs a vest and gets down to working with Nishiki.

After an argument with Nishiki about the plan, Kaneki and Touka go to the park that they always went before Minato was born. Nothing changed in the park as they walked around all over, as both of them grabbed hands with the only difference being that they have rings around their fingers. Both sat down on the same chair they always went for wanting to look at the sunset; as they sat down, Kaneki says, "All worth it!," with confusion, Touka asked what was worth what, Kaneki smiles a bit larger and replies, "Going on a date with Rize. Just let me explain, if I were to never had walked Rize home, I would've never became a ghoul. I never would've gone through hell, and I never would've lost my innocence.", hearing this wanted to make Touka cry, for having not gone easier on him when she knew he was in pain, "But, I never would've known you other than being a waitress, I would've never met everyone here in Anteiku, and I would've never fallen in love with you. If I were still human, I'd probably be eaten later on in life. And although most of what I said almost killed me, it would be fine if I knew it'd be me instead of you." As he continued, it just gave Touka mixed emotions of feeling guilty and feeling happy. "Thank you Touka! For making me eat that piece of flesh, for hitting me when I least expect it, and for saying those insults; because of you, I'm still here!". With that, Touka kisses Kaneki as she hugs him, never wanting to let go of him, while crying with both guilt and joy on meeting Kaneki. "Y-You're still an idiot!", Kaneki gave a little smile after hearing what he'll consider a complement, then out of no where, Touka finishes with, "But you're my idiot! Marrying an idiot is idiotic, making me an idiot too! So we're even! Minato's different, he's a genius!". After Touka finishes, both her and Kaneki finish their time looking at the view while Kaneki asks, "You think Nishiki's following us?" "No, I confronted him about it a while ago, he never did it again.".

Back at Anteiku, Minato and Nishiki had to serve a handful of customers, "Just as soon as they left," said Nishiki, "people decided to just join us and order food! I mean, the fuck did we do to deserve this?". As both men tried their best in working, an unexpected guest enters, "Hello how are you tod-," trying to talk to the new customer, Minato stops and sees that it's some he's quite familiar with, "M-M-Marie?". "Oh hi Minato-kun! I didn't know you worked here!", trying to keep his cool, he thinks of what Ayato said to him about what to do while not trying not to look like an idiot. "Hi Marie-chan! I-I'll be with you in a sec!" Minato was eager to show Marie that he can do work with ease; Nishiki himself was amazed as Minato actually got better with helping around Anteiku, plus the female customers felt an arrow through their heart seeing him in a vest.

Seeing the restaurant just ahead, Kaneki and Touka notice that tons of customers leaving with smiles on their faces; "Well, let's go see what's happening." said Touka, as they entered in, they see a tired Nishiki and a more than tired Minato giving the last customer a cup of coffee. Then Minato, trying not to show he's out of breath, gives Marie her drink saying, "Hope you enjoy!". Kaneki goes up to Nishiki whispering, "Nishiki, what happened?", "Well look who's here! While you two were gone, we had to work our asses off, especially your son!"; Kaneki and Touka would usually expect Nishiki to work this hard, but seeing Minato work as hard is surprising, he's put in less effort with larger crowds before. After Marie finished and left Anteiku, Minato exhales with relief and goes to his parents saying, "Hey mom! Hey dad! I'm just gonna... just gonna...", before he could finish, he passes out from all the work he did.

Feeling ashamed, they set Minato to rest and cleaned up Anteiku before closing it, Kaneki asks Nishiki why Minato was work so hard all of the sudden as Nishiki replies with, "I think it was that girl that just left, he said her name was... Annie? No... Moriyama? Wait, Marie!". And it was with no doubt Kaneki and Touka knew that their son is falling in love, "It's sort of funny," said Nishiki, "sort of reminds me of you two."; having to mention Kaneki and Touka, Nishiki were having those thoughts again, the ones about him thinking about Kaneki and Touka together, but this time, it's with their son and another girl.


End file.
